Transformers: Breezy's Story
by CheerleadingGymnasticsGrrl
Summary: Breezy is Sam's cousin, join her as she, her cousin and two best friends go on an adventure that will change their lives for good. OC/OC. Better summary inside.


**Transformers: Breezy's Story. **

**OC/OC **

**Summary: Breezy is Sam's cousin, she's been living with him for a while now, and when they get their cars, she's no where near ready for the adventure she's about to go on, and then her best friend joins the crew, and feelings she wanted to supress, begin to arise? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or characters associated with it. I do own Breezy, Byron and Alec though. **

**Chapter One: Surprise, surprise. **

"Okay, Witwicky, you're up." Mr. Hosney called out to the class. I rolled my eyes.

"Which one?" My cousin and I sighed at the same time. I was really getting tired of this….

"Um… Sam." He replied. Sam began to gather his project from his bag. Let me explain what just happened and why, Sam and I are cousins, with the same last name, obviously. More often then not, we were in the same classes growing up, so people assumed we were twins or siblings. Even though we look _nothing_ alike… I mean no where near… To begin with, I'm blonde, my hair's a curly mess, I'm shorter than short for my age, and I had these blue/yellow/green eyes that people often found the need to stare at, where as he had brown curly hair, hazel eyes, was at least a foot taller than me, I just don't see how people thought we were twins… Or even siblings, because it seemed almost impossible.

"Sorry, I got a lot of stuff." Sam apologized as he organized them, he walked up to the front of the class and began his presentation.

"Okay. For my family gen-" He got cut off by a rubber band flying straight towards his face, causing everyone to laugh. I turned and gave Trent a glare, he winked at me, Mikaela was giving him an annoyed look, which she then turned and gave me a look, I nodded and turned back to Sam

"Umm…. So for my family generation report, I decided to do it on my great great grandfather, who's a famous man." Sam began again.

"Captain Archibald Witwicky, who's a very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle, which is a big deal." He glanced at me and I nodded, encouraging him, even though I was totally against what he was trying to do. You see, my Uncle Ron promised to pay for half of Sam's car if he got three A's, and came up with the other half. His idea of getting money was to sell our family history over the Internet... To be honest... I'm slightly offended... And I'm sure Grandad Archie, may he rest in peace, wouldn't be too happy either...

"In 1897, he took 41 brave sailors straight to the artic shelf. So that's the story, right? And here we have some of the basic instruments tools used by 1980 semen." This caused everyone to snicker, while Mr. Hosney held up a red STOP sign. Sam continued his presentation.

"This here is a choleric. This is all for sale too. Like this right here, a sextant. 50 dollars for this. It's a bargain. These are pretty cool. It's my grandfather's glasses. I haven't yet got them appraised yet but they see many cool things-" Sam was interrupted yet again by Mr. Hosney,

"Will you sell me his liver? Mr. Witwicky, this isn't a show and sell, I don't think your grandfather would be proud of you." He deadpanned. I suppressed a laugh. The sound of the bell, dismissing us from this prison, made me leap up from my seat. I gathered my belongings and turned to Sam.

"I'll meet you at the car… Good luck with Mr. H ." I said, sending a glance at our teacher.

"Thanks." He said, I nodded to him before heading out the door. I walked to my locker to get my stuff for homework while my friend Mikaela walked up to me.

"You coming to the party tonight?" She asked, I shrugged.

"I dunno.. We gotta get our cars, and to be honest, Trent's been pissing me off." I replied. She nodded in understanding.

"All right, well text me if you are, because I wanna see your car." She said,

" All right, I will. See ya." I said,

"Later." She said, then walked off. I closed my locker and walked out to my Uncle's car.

"Hey Uncle Ron." I greeted

"Hiya Breezy. Where's Sam?" He replied.

"Begging for a grade I'm sure." I said, I dropped my belongings into the back and hopped over the door, flopping heavily in the seat. I heard my Uncle groan.

"Hey, hey! Watch it!" He said, I laughed and gave him a salute. I grabbed my phone and saw my best friend in the world, Byron Lennox had texted me.

_We still getting the cars? _I smiled but then realized I hadn't asked Uncle Ron if he could even come.

"Oh! Uncle Ron can Byron come with us to pick out cars?" I asked, turning to my Uncle.

"Can he make it here in 10 seconds?" He asked back, I nodded and pointed a manicured finger at the doors of the school where Byron was walking out. He saw us and waved and began jogging over, utilizing his Cross Country abilities.

"That answers that." He said, I laughed and nodded. Byron hopped into the car, plopping down next to me, and we all spun around as soon as we heard Sam come out, screaming:

"Yes!" A million and one times. I laughed at his excitement,

"You got the grade!" I exclaimed. Sam nodded.

"I got the grade!" He said, he looked at his Dad.

"You told me, if I got the money and the three A's, you'd get the car. I got the 2,000 and the three A's." Sam said, holding up his paper as evidence.

"It's true." Byron agreed.

"I was there, I was a witness." I chimed in. Uncle Ron rolled is eyes, despite the fact he really did not want to buy us our cars... He knew he was outnumbered and didn't stand a chance.

"Let's go.." Uncle Ron sighed, Sam was all but jumping with delight as he got into the car.

"Sup Byron." He greeted, finally noticing my friend.

"Hey man." Byron responded. We began driving to a dealership, Byron and I jamming out to his iPod, while Sam and Uncle Ron discussed cars.

"I got a little surprise for you son." Uncle Ron told him as he pulled into a turn lane, I noticed it was to a Porsche dealership. Oh, no way!

"What kind of surprise?" Sam asked, looking extremely confused. Then he noticed where we turning into

"No! No! NO! Oh dad you got to be kidding me!" Sam exclaimed, bouncing up and down in his seat. All of a sudden Uncle Ron began laughing

"Yeah, I am." He said.

"You're not getting a Porsche." Sam instantly jaded, so did Byron and I.

"Not cool dude." I said. Uncle Ron just laughed harder.

"You think that's funny?" Sam asked, clearly angry at his father.

"Yeah, I think it's funny." Uncle Ron responded, he pulled out of the parking lot and crossed to the other side of the road where there were very ugly, used beat up cars.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked.

"You really thought I'd buy you a Porsche for your first car?" Uncle Ron exclaimed.

"I'm not talking to you for the rest of the day." Sam crossed his arms and looked away defiantly. We pulled into the piece of crap car dealership and parked. We all got out and looked around.

"Dad... Have you ever seen 40 year old virgin?" Sam asked as we looked at cars.

"Yeah.." Uncle Ron replied.

"Well... This.. This is 40 year old virgin... And this is 50 year old vrigin! Do you really want to do that to your son!" Sam exclaimed. I laughed and noticed a man come bounding up to us.

"Gentleman, young lady." He greeted. We all nodded and smiled, even though this guy kind of weirded me out.

"Bobby Bolivia, like the country without the runs." He introduced himself.

"My son here we're going to buy his first car." Uncle Ron told the man, I looked over at him. Had he really forgotten about me?

"You come to see me?" Bobby asked, placing his hand over his heart, looking positively shocked.

"I had to." Sam muttered, glaring at the dirt.

"That practically makes us family. Call me Uncle Bobby B baby. Uncle Bobby B!" The man exclaimed happily. He held his hand out to shake. Sam grabbed his hand and introduced himself and the rest of us, before Bobby led us to the rest of the lot, explaining something about enchiladas and freedom, and is that an ostrich? What the hell is an ostrich doing at a car dealership! The guys were all distracted, talking and learning about all the different cars, I'm unsure how they weren't surprised about the ostrich… Then, that's when I saw it. A _1977 Chevy Camaro_ in bright yellow, with black racing stripes. Eh, not the color I would want, but it's a nice car, and I definitely think Sammy would like it, since it is in better shape than the rest of the cars… If that's what you wanted to call them. I made my way over to the car and dragged my hand along his hood as I made my way to the driver's seat, I popped the door open and sat inside. I looked at the steering wheel and noticed some dirt on it and wiped it off. The symbol in the middle was nothing I had ever seen before.

"What kind of car is it Bree-Bree?" Sam asked, breaking my trance from the car.

"It's a 1977 Chevy Camaro. It seems to be in good condition on the outside, I haven't checked the engine yet. But I can pretty much promise you, it's the best car here on the lot." I replied. I had always loved cars, and before I moved in with Sam, my big brother and I would always spend days just working on the ones at our house. I got out of the car and walked over to Byron and Uncle Ron.

"How much?" Uncle Ron asked Bobby.

"Well," Bobby started. Hmm… Not liking the tone…

"Considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle," I raised an eyebrow at this statement.

"Slick wheels and custom paint job." Bobby continued.

"The paint's faded." Sam called from the car.

"Yeah… But it's custom." Bobby replied, leaning in the window. My brows furrowed.

"So it's custom faded?" I asked. Bobby looked back at me.

"It's his first car, so I wouldn't expect you_, especially you_, to understand." He said, I glared daggers at him. He stood up straight and faced Uncle Ron

"Five grand." He said, my glare hardened.

"Let me check under the hood." I interjected, all heads spun to me.

"Huh?" Bobby asked.

"Let me check under the hood." I repeated, slowing my words. He shook his head.

"Can't let you do that. It's 5G's or nothing." He stated, crossing his arms.

"Afraid it might lower the price?" I challenged.

"Breanna." Uncle Ron warned. I just crossed my arms and looked over the car again. It really was the best car on the lot, and I could tell by the look on Sammy's face he was already in love with it, he wanted that car. Bobby turned back to Sam.

"Kid, come on, get out of the car." He demanded, leaning into the window again, a serious expression painted on his face.

"You said car's pick their drivers." Hm… There's some truth in that statement.

"And sometimes they pick drivers with cheap-ass fathers, now come on." Bonny stood up again, and all but pulled Sam from the car. As Sam began to get out, Bolivia moved to another car.

"Now! This on here for four G's is a beauty." He said, climbing into the crappy Volkswagen Bug, next to the Camaro. I scoffed and shook my head. Typical cars salesman.

"There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there." Uncle Ron suggested, pointing to the left. I rolled my eyes…. He's such a cheapskate sometimes. A Fiesta? Really? What kind of car is that! Though I suppose a kind of car is better than no car at all.

"I don't want a _Fiesta_ with racing stripes." Sam said. He slammed the door of the Camaro shut. This is when the weird stuff began happening. As the driver door shut, the passenger door flung open, slamming into the Bug and Bolivia. I stifled a laugh.

"Are you alright?" Uncle Ron asked Bobby, Bobby just kept smiling and nodding

"A sledge hammer will knock this right out. Hey Manny!" He called, looking towards the garage.

"Get your clown cousin and get a hammer and come bang this stuff out baby!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes. He pointed to another vehicle.

"Now…That one's my favorite. Drove it all the way from Alabammy." He explained, walking over to it. All of a sudden, a super sonic sound came from behind us, and we all ducked, Byron instantly going over top of me as glass shattered from every car window, except the Camaro, covering us all in shards. After it stopped, Byron stared at me.

"You okay?" He asked after the noise stopped. I nodded.

"Yeah… But… I think we can get up now." I said, his face went pink and he apologized quickly and stood up. He helped me up and looked around at all the destruction. I looked at Bobby, who looked absolutely heartbroken. Finally, he turned to us.

"4 thousand!" He rasped out, holding up 4 fingers. For some reason, this made me smile, and I began feeling that something big was about to happen to us. Sam looked absolutely elated and we quickly paid for it and started on what looked to be the route home.

"Now…. Not to be a nudge or anything… But I coulda sworn we were supposed to get me a car too… Just sayin'" I said. Uncle Ron let out a laugh

"We are getting yours… It's just at home with another surprise." He said, I nodded in understanding and looked at Byron who looked just as lost at I was. The drive home was pretty silent, since I was contemplating how the heck they hid a new car… And what kind of car it is! Oooh, I hope it's a truck. When we got home, we parked in the back. Geeze... It must be a big surprise

"Where's the car?" I asked, hardly able to contain my excitement. He chuckled.

"It's out front." He replied. Without another word, I scrambled from the car out to the front, but what I saw made me stop dead in my tracks. In the driveway stood the very last person I expected to see.

"ALEC!" I shouted, running to him. I leaped into my brothers open arms and squeezed his neck tightly.

"Whoa! I missed you too Bree." He laughed.

"What the heck are you doing here?" I exclaimed as he let me down.

"I'm coming home." He said, my jaw dropped.

"Nuh uh!" I exclaimed.

"Yes huh! I'm here to stay!" He said, I hugged him again and backed away.

"I just can't believe it!" I gushed. I turned to see Aunt Julie, Uncle Ron, Sam, and Byron, all smiling at me.

"Surprised?" Sam asked. I nodded.

"Heck yeah!" I exclaimed.

"Now, that's not the only surprise. Since, I know how you have always wanted a truck, and I'm just simply the most amazing big brother ever, follow me." He said. He lead me down the street where a big black GMC TopKick sat.

"Oh my God! You so did not!" I yelled.

"It's all yours." Alec said, tossing me the keys. I ran to the car and got in. It was completely brand new.

"Kick ass!" I exclaimed. On the steering wheel, I saw the same symbol as the Camaro. Odd..

"All right, you can fawn over your car later, we have things to catch up on!" Alec exclaimed, breaking me from my trance. I laughed and nodded. Everyone went back to the house and I drove the truck to house. I got out and locked it up and walked inside.

"Okay. First thing's first… How long have you been hiding this?" I asked.

"About a month or 2." Sam said.

"Give or take." Byron nodded.

"2 months?" I exclaimed.

"Give or take!" Sam pointed out.

"I just can't believe it!" I said. Everyone laughed. After about 2 hours of talking and laughing and catching up, Alec turned to me.

"I'm exhausted... I've been on flights all day. I need sleep." He said.

"All right, I'll see you later then... Thank you so much for the car!" I replied, I hugged him one last time and he walked up the stairs.

"We going to the lake?" Byron asked me.

"Uh, yeah... Let me get changed first." I replied. He nodded and I walked up to my own room. I changed into my bikini and shorts, then threw on my white tank top and walked out and down the stairs.

"Ready to go?" I asked. Byron spun to look at me, and his jaw dropped.

"Uh.. Yeah.. Way ready.." He stutterd out. I giggled and grabbed my keys, which were very plain... I'd have to change that. We walked out to the backyard where my Aunt and Uncle were working on the yard.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, tell me what you think. It's my first attempt at a Transformers story. So, I hope you like. It will get better.. It's set during the 2007 movie, but some details will be changed, but give it a chance!(: <strong>

**Much Love.  
>Rhey. <strong>


End file.
